Shinra Sky Defenders
by Tsukiyo2894
Summary: Au cours d'une tempête, Shinra et Strife, deux pilotes de chasse de l'air force américaine, ne vont pas aterrir à bon port.
1. La Tempête et le Démon

Disclaimer: lespersos de square enix ne sont pas amoi mais il n'y en a pas encore dans ce chapitre =)

* * *

Le temps était horrible, les vagues de plus d'une dizaine venaient régulièrement frapper la proue de l'USS Enterprise. Celui-ci et son escorte venaient en périphérie de l'Europe récupérer des pilotes fraîchement sortis de l'Académie Aéronavale. L'opération risquait de tourner court au vu du temps qui se dégradait d'heure en heure.

Dans la salle de commandement située au pont supérieur, le commandant ordonnait l'arrêt des opérations.

_Rentrez a terre, inutile de tenter quoi que ce soi, je répète, rentrez a terre. dit-il calmement dans le transmetteur radio.

Il attendit quelques secondes et se tourna vers les radars signalant la position des cinq avions qui devaient arrivés. Trois avaient fait demi-tour, deux se dirigeaient toujours vers le porte-avions.

_C'est quoi ce bordel! Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent? hurla un lieutenant posté près des radars.

Le commandant souffla de dépit en recevant des informations complémentaires. Ils s'adossa au mur et ferma les yeux.

_Shinra et Strife sont de retour.

Dans la salle, un murmure de dépit se fit entendre.

Au large, deux avions de type f35 s'approchaient, faisant fi du temps qui s'aggravait. Ils atterriraient vaille que vaille. Leur carène noire luisant d'eau étincelait dans l'éclat du soleil qui luisait à travers les nuages d'altitude.

L'Enterprise était en vue, le premier chasseur signala sa demande d'appontage et reçut un refus catégorique. Il réessaya avec demande d'atterrissage à la verticale.

Du poste de commandement, l'accord fut à nouveau refusé. Mais l'avion continua sa trajectoire.

_Hors de question Shinra retourne à cette putain de base immédiatement! Avec le roulis du bateau tu iras à la flotte sans pouvoir sortir! Et je te ferais payer le f35 post-mortem!

"Shinra" n'avait que faire de ces invectives, il continua comme de rien n'était. Bientôt, il entama la procédure d'atterrissage à la verticale. Strife le suivait de près.

Tout resta silencieux quelques instants, le moment fatidique de l'atterrissage arriva. En a peine quelques secondes Strife était sur le pont, il avait profité d'une accalmie passagère des vagues et avait posé son appareil. Shinra en revanche, hurla dans la radio avant de tenter une approche à toute vitesse. Enfin ce qu'il fit croire. Il ralentit et entama à son tour la procédure d'atterrissage vertical.

Le porte-avion se secouait au gré des vagues, descendit lors d'un creux et remonta brutalement, percutant l'appareil de Shinra où le train d'atterrissage se brisa net. Fissurant les réservoirs d'essence du même coup. Shinra sentit son sang couler le long de son visage, sous son casque, qui avait percuté la vitre ainsi qu'une foudroyante douleur.

Sans moyen d'arrimage, l'appareil entama une inexorable glissade, poursuivant le personnel au sol qui hurlait de terreur en se jetant de côté pour ne pas finir sous l'avion. Au poste de commandement, le lieutenant tentait de réveiller son supérieur qui n'avait pas supporté de voir un appareil de X millions de dollars finir le nez en avant.

La course malheureuse de l'engin était accélérée par les flots d'essence qui coulaient des réservoirs éclatés.

_Déployez les filets! ordonna-t-il en derniers recours. Oh merde, si tout prend feu, le commandant va…

Le f35 de Shinra fut rattrapé in-extremis par les filets et stoppa sa course. Le jeune pilote en sortit en trombe pour être accueilli en bonne et due forme, par un équipage aussi en furie que l'océan.

Strife rejoint son équipier en écartant les mécanos furieux. Il retira son masque et les traits d'une jeune fille apparurent aux yeux de tous. Son fin visage aux yeux bleu-vert encadré de cheveux mi longs châtains clairs calme toutes les ardeurs. Elle fit signe à son coéquipier de retirer le sien aussi.

Shinra obtempéra, à regret et retira son casque. Le vent frappa son visage de plein fouet. Un second visage féminin apparut alors, un trait de sang coulant de haut en bas entre deux yeux vert émeraude. Ses cheveux courts d'un noir de jais restaient à la verticale malgré les assauts incessants du vent. Un piercing d'argent brillait à son arcade gauche.

Un officier vint à leur rencontre, il affichait un air vainqueur déplaisant et dit dans un sourire;

_Le commandant vous attends, votre venue aura été de courte durée jeunes filles.

Strife et Shinra obtempérèrent. Dès leur venue devraient-elles déjà repartir?

L'officier les conduisit au bureau de leur commandant d'escadrille. Elles entrèrent dans la petite pièce aux murs remplis de photos représentant l'Enterprise en mer et lors de manoeuvres.

Elles n'eurent même pas le temps de saluer comme le disait le règlement qu'elles furent accueillies par de sévères remontrances.

Strife baissa quelque peu les yeux lorsque fut abordé le problème de l'atterrissage en pleine tempête.

_C'est moi qui ai décidé de tenter l'atterrissage monsieur. dit Shinra en se mettant au garde a vous, sans quitter son supérieur du regard.

_Et je suppose que vous en êtes fière? lui rétorqua ce dernier. Ecraser un appareil qui nous a coûté une somme énorme dont vous n'avez pas idée!

_Mais... Elle avait pensé que c'était inutile d'attendre plus! bafouilla Strife en tentant de récupérer son amie au tréfonds de la mauvaise passe.

_Silence! hurla le commandant.

Il soupira un grand coup puis continua.

_Demain, il y aurait une mission en commun avec les forces françaises, la sentence de vos actes sera prononcée après. Nous avons trop besoin de vous pour nous permettre de vous laisser hors de ça. Nous devons montrer à la France ce dont nous sommes capables, que nous ne privilégions pas le nombre plutôt que la qualité de nos pilotes! Allez, rejoignez vos quartiers maintenant. Vous y serez consignées jusqu'à demain.

Sur cet ordre, les deux filles se dirigèrent vers la porte, mais le commandant retint Shinra quelques secondes.

_Vous en profiterez pour faire un crochet par l'infirmerie et nettoyer tout ce sang. Votre uniforme ne sera pas récupérable la cas échéant.

Shinra avait quelque peu oublié ce détail et la douleur revint aussi rapidement qu'elle avait disparu. La forçant a s'adosser au mur, les mains sur son front.

En plein milieu du couloir, Strife rejoignit Shinra qui était quelque peu en arrière et la plaque contre le mur.

_Non mais tu débloques Jeanne!? Ton surnom te monte à la tête pour jouer les kamikazes comme ça!? Le commandant est sympa de ne pas te faire payez ton avion mais ça va pas tenir longtemps comme ça!

Shinra, de son vrai nom, Jeanne, baissa les yeux et ne répondit qu'un peu plus tard.

_Toi tu n'aurais pas de mal à le payer l'avion. dit-elle.

Strife serra ses poings sur les épaules de Jeanne et baissa elle aussi les yeux.

_Si jamais il t'arrive quelque chose je pourrais pas me le pardonner Jeanne.

Elle lâcha son amie et s'en alla, la laissant à ses réflexions. Sans prendre en compte les conseils de son supérieur, elle remonta sur le pont. Elle regrettait un peu son geste après coup. Elle pourrait toujours essayer d'aider aux réparations.

Comme toujours après une tempête, les nuages s'étaient retirés, laissant place à la fraîcheur du mois de mai. Il y avait toujours du vent, mais il était faible.

Jeanne regarda les techniciens qui s'affairaient autour de son appareil. Elle s'approcha et entendit les gentillesses habituelles qu'ils lui réservaient.

_Merci des compliments les gars. dit-elle en s'approchant.

Un des techniciens le reçut particulièrement mal.

_Dégage! Pas besoin d'une emmerdeuse!

Jeanne ne chercha pas à répliquer, elle aurait voulu mais, elle en avait trop fait pour aujourd'hui. Le sang qui coulait de son font ne s'arrêtait pas, elle devait peut être faire un détour par l'infirmerie en effet…

Elle retourna à l'intérieur, ces mots tournant et retournant dans sa tête. Sa vue baissait curieusement, sûrement le choc qui ne voulait pas passer.

Elle croisa Strife qui lui ordonna d'aller immédiatement à l'infirmerie. Jeanne lui répondit simplement qu'elle y allait.

_Non mais t'ès con ou quoi? C'est juste derrière toi!

_Ah ouais…Merci April…

_Mieux vaut que je reste, tu vas partir sinon.

April tint fermement son amie par le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite dans la pièce blanche et brillamment éclairée.

_Hé y'a quelqu'un!? hurla-t-elle.

Un bruit de ferraille résonna dans une pièce arrière. Une femme en blouse blanche en sortit. Elle avait vraiment l'air d'un scientifique fou, ses cheveux roux tombaient a bataille devant ses yeux clairs, elle ne devait pas beaucoup dormir.

_Salut. dit Jeanne d'un air sombre.

_Oh putain tu t'ès encore bien arrangée toi! dit la jeune femme en s'approchant. Dès ton retour tu fais parler de toi. T'ès déjà célèbre ici, pas qu'en bien si c'est ce à quoi tu t'attendais.

Heather était l'officier en charge de l'infirmerie, elle était gentille mais, extrêmement bordélique. Mais son travail était toujours irréprochable.

_Tu faisais quoi?

_Un peu de rangement, pourquoi?

_Nan pour rien…

Heather demanda à April de l'aider, elle tira Jeanne par le bras et la fit s'asseoir sur un lit.

_T'arrives à voir des deux yeux? lui demanda Heather.

_Nan sans blague. répondit maussadement la jeune fille.

_Non mais est-ce que tu vois bien au moins?

_Trouble mais a peu près bien.

Heather était très connue pour en faire des tonnes et ses interrogatoires étaient aussi connus que sa tendance légendaire au désordre.

_Ok, April, va me chercher du désinfectant.

Jeanne le sentait mal, très mal.

_Euh qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire?

_Pour faire court, si tu ne portais pas ton casque, avec la force d'inertie, tu aurais le cerveau qui sortirait. Mais, avec chance, tu me portais et tu pisses juste un peu le sang. Tu feras juste gaffe à t'endormir tôt ce soir pour avoir complètement récupérer demain. La tempête va reprendre, ça ne m'étonnerait pas…

April revint avec une bouteille d'alcool à 90°. Heather sortit d'un placard une boite métallique.

_C'est quoi? demanda Jeanne.

_Je vais te recoudre, ferme les yeux si t'as peur. répondit Heather sans émotion en approchant une aiguille de la tête de la jeune fille.

Jeanne sentit l'aiguille qui s'enfonçait dans sa peau, elle ferma les yeux très fort, sentant les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

Je ne te savais pas si sensible. dit Heather d'une voix calme. Allez, c'est fini.

Elle rangea tout en vrac dans l'armoire et dit à Jeanne qu'elle pouvait s'en aller. Jeanne se leva et sortit de la pièce. Elle rejoignit en vitesse sa chambre et alla s'étaler sur son lit, en regardant par la vitre du hublot les nuages qui revenaient.

_Tu comptais faire quoi en atterrissant par un temps de merde Jeanne? lui demanda April qui venait de rentrer.

_Je ne sais pas… Je me demandais ce que ça faisait quand on était… quand on est…

_Tu voulais crever, ok.

_Nan! Arrête de me prendre pour une suicidaire!

_Pff, ok. Allez, je vais virer le planton à l'entrée. Comme ça on pourra sortir!

Un garde avait été mis à leur porte, histoire d'éviter toute sortie intempestive. April entrouvrit la porte et regarda le garde intensément en lui déblatérant des mots doux.

Voir April tester ses charmes sur le garde rappela à Jeanne leur première rencontre

_Jeanne venait d'arriver d'Amérique, elle avait seize ans. Ici, tout le monde la connaissait comme la fille du capitaine Sinclair qui s'était sacrifiée en mission. Mais, malheureusement, elle ne maîtrisait pas assez le français pour leur dire de la lâcher. Mais tout était normal, bien qu'étant la fille d'une "célébrité", on la laissait tranquille, elle et son sale caractère gothique._

_Au détour d'un couloir, la jeune fille entendit une voix avec un accent proche du sien. Une autre fille venait d'Amérique. Elle s'approcha et vit une jeune fille d'a peu près son âge, aux longs cheveux châtains clairs charmait un garçon à grand renfort de regards langoureux et de mots sublimement choisis._

_Après avoir mis un terme à sa logorrhée, la jeune fille se tourna vers Jeanne. Elle fut quelque peu surprise par son look mais lui demanda son nom, comme si de rien n'était, en américain, ce qui surprit Jeanne._

__Je m'appelle Shinra. répondit-elle simplement._

__Alors tu ès pilote, ou alors simplement une mégalomane?_

_Les deux mots choquèrent Jeanne, elle connaissait donc l'origine du mot "Shinra"?_

__Un peu des deux je crois…_

__Haha! Dans ce cas appelles-moi Strife!_

_Jeanne sourit à ce mot, oui, elle connaissait._

__Pilote ou mercenaire?_

_Leur amitié commença ainsi au détour d'un couloir. April Johnson était la fille aînée d'une famille très aisée venant de Los Angeles. Elle avait rompu tout lien avec eux avec sa décision d'entrer à l'armée. Elle fut envoyée en France dans le cadre d'un échange d'étudiants avec l'Amérique. _

_Jeanne était l'exact opposé d'April. Fille unique d'une famille modeste d'une banlieue de Chicago, d'une mère pilote de chasse et d'un père garagiste. A la mort de sa mère, son père ne pouvant gérer ses dépenses et le loyer, décida de déménager dans le sud de la France. Jeanne décida d'entrer dans l'armée de l'air Américaine, comme sa mère avant elle. Elle revint en France pour ses études._

_Son attitude suicidaire lors des test poussèrent les généraux à la garder juste pour ses extrêmement bonnes qualités et son intelligence et objectivités rares. April tente depuis quelques mois de lui garder la tête hors de l'eau mais, elle parvient de moins en moins. _

Jeanne regarda avec amusement l'air dépité de son amie qui referma la porte en disant les yeux larmoyants;

_Un vrai mur ce garde! Allez, dors toi! Qu'est-ce que tu regardes!

Jeanne n'eut pas besoin de se faire prier. Elle regrettait simplement de ne pas avoir demandé à Heather des somnifères car le bruit du lecteur mp3 de son amie devenait assommant.

* * *

...Commentaires de l'auteur...

Merci a Nighthawk58, mon bêta lecteur de m'avoir aidée jusqu'au bout =) (j'ai fait une faute a ton pseudo j'en suis sûr T_T)

Sinon, merci a mamère de m'avoir refilé la passion de Top Gun eta Manon pour avoir participé a la naissance de cette fic, Shinra et Strife sont nées quanq tu m'as dit que ton rêve était de piloter un avion de chasse =) Jeme suis tout de suite vue avec toi en pleine poursuite aérienne avec ces surnoms comme dans Top Gun xD

Allez, on se revoit a la suite, bye bye!


	2. Le Repaire de Dragon

Les filles se levèrent à six heures tapantes. April du à plusieurs reprises secouer son amie pour qu'elle daigner se lever, plus pour qu'elle enfile son uniforme, là, il fallut une demi-heure de claques bien senties.

_La prochaine fois c'est le seau de flotte sur la tronche! prévint-elle alors qu'elles allaient en salle de briefing.

_C'est ça… Je crève de trouille…

_T'ès insupportable le matin! Une vraie limace!

Strife surprit plusieurs fois son amie à mourir de rire au détour d'un couloir. La tempête faisait rage dehors et le navire roulait avec les vagues. L'équipage tanguait autant que l'Enterprise, se balançait involontairement d'un côté ou de l'autre des coursives. Shinra imitait à la perfection son amie.

_Hé regarde! On dirait toi quant t'ès bourrée! plaisanta la jeune fille.

Elle reprit un peu de sérieux lorsqu'elle regarda par un hublot.

_Tu crois qu'on va pouvoir voler avec ce temps de merde? Hier ça allait encore mais là. Manquerait plus qu'un cyclone et là on est tous morts.

_Bien sûr… souffla April, bien au fait des envies étranges de son amie.

Durant le briefing, les deux pilotes rencontrèrent leurs coéquipiers, deux jeunes hommes qui avaient à peu près leur âge. Le capitaine d'escadrille entra dans la pièce e les quatre pilotes se mirent au garde à vous.

_Repos! lança le capitaine sans même les regarder.

Il fit l'appel des quatre présents.

_Falken, matricule n°854146! dit le premier des deux garçons, un brun au teint mat et aux yeux noirs.

_Skywalker, matricule n°512405! continua le second, il avait les yeux gris et les cheveux châtains clairs.

"Tiens, un fan de Star Wars" pensa Jeanne en souriant a l'entente de son indicatif.

_Strife, matricule n°496817! dit April.

Jeanne trouva tout ça monotone. Il fallait qu'elle rajoute quelque chose.

_Shinra, matricule n°514286, parée à bombarder les français!

Les deux garçons sourirent, April poussa un soupir de désespoir. Le capitaine se prit la tête entre ses mains et étouffa un juron étonnamment long.

Shinra ne comprit pas tout mais, il fallait qu'ils rejoignent les quatre pilotes français au dessus du nord de l'océan indien. Ils exécuteraient ensuite des manœuvres coordonnées.

_Allez, et que la Force soit avec nous! dit Shinra à l'adresse de Skywalker.

_Ouais, la Mako aussi! dit-il en souriant.

Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux. April se rapprocha de Falken discrètement et lui demanda si il pouvait le supporter autant qu'elle supportait son amie.

_Ca dépends, il est sympa des fois. Si ils s'entendent, c'est déjà pas mal…

La seconde partie du briefing se passa sur le pont de l'Enterprise, ils durent le faire à l'abri de la pluie qui tombait sans discontinuer. Heather était sortie de son bordel avec bon nombre de plans de vol.

_Bon, comme vous voyez, vous serez en nombre égal avec les français qui seront équipés du dernier modèle de Rafales. On ne sait presque rien d'eux si ce n'est qu'ils ont de l'expérience. Tâchez de les impressionner le plus possible!

Etant une civile sous contrat, Heather n'eut pas droit au garde à vous réglementaire. Les quatre pilotes se dirigèrent vers leurs appareils et y montèrent. Jeanne regarda fixement le sigle de la Shinra que l'on avait dessiné sur la carène du sien. Elle posa sa main dessus et revit les images de son jeu favori, l'Arme Diamant qui s'avançait lentement, sortant des flots de Junon et sur la plage de Midgar. Son tir en même temps que le Sister Ray, ainsi que l'explosion que s'en suivit. Elle se revit, les larmes aux yeux, descendre dans son salon, pour voir son père écroulé, un officier militaire, une lettre à la main, annonçait le décès de sa mère.

Au moment où elle se glissa dans l'habitacle de son engin, Jeanne redevint Shinra, le pilote de f35. Elle oublia quelque peu ses problèmes du sol lorsqu'elle conduisit l'avion sur le système de catapultage du pont d'envol. Elle sourit en faisant semblant d'exécuter une fausse manoeuvre pour voir les rampants s'écarter de son appareil en hurlant de terreur.

Elle ressentit la secousse signifiant qu'elle serait bientôt envoyée dans les airs. Elle vida ses poumons et enfila son casque, elle procéda aux ultimes vérifications et reçut toutes les informations de vol.

_Allez, banzaï! hurla-t-elle dans la radio, le souffle a moitié coupé par la force d'inertie. Elle se reprit vite et monta dans les airs. Plus haut, toujours plus haut.

Elle vérifia sur le radar la position de ses trois équipiers et vola en direction du point de rendez-vous. A bonne vitesse elle y serait en moins d'une demi-heure.

Elle n'entendait rien à part les transmissions incessantes communiquées par l'Enterprise.

_Allez, en avant pour la formation quéquette! lança Skywalker, ennuyé par le manque d'action. Où elle est ma couille droite bon dieu!?

_Euh, on est pas cinq… lui répondit Falken.

_Ah merde!

Shinra étouffa un fou rire et retira son masque à oxygène, Strife les prévint de changer de canal pour dire leurs cochonneries.

_On arrive ou point de rendez-vous! Oh, regardez y'a des potes! dit Falken en les saluant par le biais de la radio.

_Ici Falken le beau gosse! Paré à vous faire subjuguer par ma classe innée?

_Ici Viper, paré a la manœuvre. dit une voix masculine, calme et posée. Je vous présente Duality, Epica et Gunslinger.

Plusieurs saluts communs furent émis par la radio. Quelques minutes plus tard, les huit pilotes se racontaient des blagues étranges par transmetteur. Le commandant écumait de rage et on l'entendait clairement jurer.

_Rentrez a la maison maintenant, le temps se dégrade beaucoup trop! Et cette fois Shinra, pas de rase miche près de la tour de contrôle!

_On vient à peine de commencer!

_Hors de question! Une zone de basse pression s'approche de vous par l'ouest, une vraie tornade, hors de question que vous vous en approchiez!

Shinra regarda son radar, elle repéra une forme ovale de plusieurs dizaines de milliers de kilomètres carrés, une pression incroyablement basse et une activité électrique intense, le jugement de ces choses réunies donnait quelque chose d'incroyablement dangereux.

_Un Repaire de Dragon! hurla Epica. Faut se barrer! On va se faire déchiqueter!

Une montagne de vent se dressait devant eux, formé de dizaines de cumulonimbus, au sol, il devait faire nuit pratiquement.

_Haha! L'Enterprise doit être style comme à Midgar! plaisanta Shinra. Nuit en plein jour!

_Plaisante pas Shinra! prévint Strife. On rentre immédiatement.

_A ce qu'il parait, des milliers de choses sont aspirée chaque années par ces trucs, c'est pour ça qu'on appelle ça des repaires de Dragon, car ils gardent jalousement leurs trésors!

_Duality pas besoin de ta science! rétorqua lourdement Viper.

Il semblait que Duality était la seule fille du groupe de français.

_Et il parait aussi que c'est tout calme au centre, comme l'œil d'un cyclone! hurla Shinra qui était la plus proche du Repaire.

Elle se rappelait que sa mère lui avait racontée y être passée, avoir passé la muraille de vent, que l'on ne ressentait plus rien à part une agréable chaleur. Que se sentait comme…

_Comme entre deux mondes…

_Hein? Qu'est-ce que tu baves Shin'! Rentre maintenant ou je viens te chercher! hurla Falken.

La jeune fille avait pensé tout haut, elle rentra sans hésitation dans le nuage.

_Shinraaaaaa!!! appela Falken. T'ès complètement dingue! Reviens!

Falken entra sans hésiter dans le nuage lui aussi, suivi de près par Strife. Tout le monde la suivit. Peut être pas pour la même raison.

Shinra venait d'entrer dans un autre monde, quelques éclairs striaient les nuages violacés en forme de tunnel tels des dragons qui gardaient leur butin.

Un violent éclair la frappa de plein fouet, l'aveuglant quelques instants. Elle secoua la tête vivement et regarda sur sa droite, complètement ébahie.

Un avion passa devant elle, un f4. Elle reconnaissait le symbole de croix entourée d'ailes blanches sur la carène, en dessous était peint le nom " Elizabeth Sinclair" suivi de l'indicatif: "Angel".

L'avion de sa mère était devant elle, pour la guider.

La jeune fille, le pilote, remit son masque à oxygène et sécha ses larmes, même si ce n'était qu'une illusion, même si c'était faux, elle suivrait sa mère jusqu'au bout. Elle regarda dans le cockpit du f4 et vit son visage, celui de sa mère, les yeux en alerte, son regard si particulier, bleu océan, des mèches rousses dépassant de son casque.

Jeanne hurla à perdre haleine, mais aucun son ne se produisit, elle l'avait oublié. Un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres; elle était dans le monde du silence.

Elle poussa les moteurs au maximum, le son revint, un bruit intense lui fit oublier tout pour quelques instants, elle accéléra encore et encore. Sa mère était devant et s'éloignait, elle voulait qu'elle la suive.

Elle accéléra, elle était à mach 1.5, 1 850Km/h. Son maximum.

Elle vit le bout du tunnel, une vive lumière blanche l'enveloppa, le f4 sa mère disparut. Elle se laissa porter par le courant d'air qui parcourait le repaire. Les dragons de tonnerre la lâchèrent, elle était livre de ses choix.

_Maman, merci…dit-elle en fermant les yeux.

Shinra suivie de ses équipiers, sortirent du nuage ou la lumière du soleil les aveugla.

_Putain de dieu! On n'était pas en pleine tempête! Y'a plus de com'! jura Epica. Shinra, je te jure que s on se croise a terre, tu vas voir!

_Falken appelle Enterprise, Falken à Enterprise, répondez bordel!

Shinra essaya de contacter les équipes au sol. Même l'awacs qui volait habituellement dans le secteur ne répondait pas. C'était plus qu'étrange.

_J'ai un signal! A 150 nautiques, une escadrille on dirait. On dirait des Lockheed! Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent bon dieu! maugréa Skywalker.

_Vous venez de pénétrer sans autorisation dans l'espace aérien de la Shinra. Veuillez vous identifier.

Shinra!?

_Euh, Jeanne, ils te connaissent? demanda Falken. Ton espace aérien?

La jeune fille faillit perdre le contrôle de son f35, elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Cela ne pouvait être vrai!?

_Indicatif Shinra imatricule n°514286 du bâtiment l'Enterprise de la Navy.

_Code incorrect, veuillez atterrir immédiatement ou nous allons ouvrir le feu.

_Shinra qu'est-ce qu'on fait! hurlèrent Falken et Viper à l'unisson.

_Oh maman, aide-moi pitié…

* * *

...Commentaires de l'auteur...

Très triste ce chapitre mes choupinets, hein? Haha! Ca m'est venu comme ça =)

Merci a Nighthawk-59 (j'ai fait une grose faute au chap précédent, désolée) d'avoi été mon bêta, Merci aussi a ma maman qui a décidé de mettre Top Gun aujourd'hui, a Manon comme toujours pour sn aide précieuse de point de vue des idées, et enfin a Melior pour ses reviews toujours rapides et géniales =)

Vous faites vivre me fic, merci merci merci T_T

...les élucubrations deu clavier blanc, second volume...

Bon bah, ma soeur a toujours pas voulu remettre mon vieux clavier, depuis le chap 13 des Eternels je me bats pour séparer les mots injustements collés a cause de la touche "espace" défaillante T_T, enfin, la souris a été changée, mais elle est nulle...


	3. In Extremis

La jeune fille referma les yeux, elle sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre. Elle était dans un rêve, ce n'était pas possible. Elle regarda son radar, il fonctionnait, elle vérifia que ses cinq sens étaient normaux, tout était normal, sauf le monde.

_Je ne sais pas, on…

_Préparez-vous a faire feu. dit l'officier de la Shinra sans émotion.

_Jeanne ils veulent nous tirer comme des lapins!

_Formation éparse! Strife et Viper plus proches de moi, le reste en éloigné dans un rayon de 300 mètres! Faites feu qu'en cas de nécessité!

Tout le monde s'exécuta. Shinra ne savait pas quand elle avait atterri, ni où, mais si ils étaient si agressifs, cela ne pouvait être que vers le début du tout premier jeu. Lorsqu'ils étaient au sommet de leur puissance.

_Shin', y'a une salope qui m'engage! Elle est dans mes six heures! Tire vite! hurla Falken.

Shinra fut étonnée des tactiques des chasseurs ennemis. Ils ressemblaient a celles de son pays. Elle pouvait donc trouver des parades.

_Viper, fiche toi en inverse par rapport au Target 2! Ne lui fais rien sauf si nécessaire!

_Mais ils veulent nous buter! Tes sentiments passeront plus tard! répondit-il.

Shinra retenta l'appel.

_Ici Jeanne Sinclair de l'American Air Force! On ne veut aucun mal! On n'est pas des terroristes!

_Sinclair? demanda un des pilotes ennemis. Comme le général?

_Euh, je ne sais pas mais, on n'a pas d'intentions hostiles! Je vous le jure!

_Ils sont munis d'appareils inconnus! dit un des pilotes ennemi. On ne sait pas ce qu'ils nous réservent!

_Ici la Tour, faites-les atterrir immédiatement. dit une voix calme par la radio.

_Mais… Le Président nous a ordonné de poursuivre sauf un contrordre de sa part!

_Et vous tireriez sur des avions complètement inconnus? On ne sait pas quelles sont leurs intentions. Laissez les atterrir c'est un ordre!

Les avions "ennemis" désengagèrent la formation de combat. Shinra supposa alors qu'ils n'avaient pas d'intentions hostiles. Mais cette voix, grave, calme, rappelant légèrement celle de Viper ne lui était pas inconnue…

_On désengage. Ils vont nous conduire à un endroit ou atterrir.

_Non mais tu débloques!? demanda Gunslinger en hurlant a moitié.

_Nous ne sommes pas en positions de discuter, on en reparlera au sol. lui rétorqua Viper.

Jeanne prit la tête du groupe. Elle avait bien l'intention de leur montrer ce qu'un pilote pouvait faire. Elle était très heureuse que les pilotes ennemis ne l'aient pas descendue, elle et ses amis, mais si elle était la où elle pensait être, soit tout devait d'être produit, soit elle pourrait tout arrêter.

_Hé Shin'! C'était une putain de bonne idée ce voyage! T'as un appareil photo?

Les huit pilotes avaient tous un avis différent, ils ne savaient pas ce qui les attendaient ni comment ils pourraient bien rentrer chez eux, mais une chose était sûre; Shinra n'avait pas peur de grand-chose.

Leur cortège les accompagna jusqu'à le tarmac d'un aéroport militaire. Jusque là, rien n'anormal.

Shinra sentait son cœur s'accélérer, elle pouvait l'entendre clairement résonne a ses tempes lorsqu'elle retira son casque. En sortant, elle secoua la tête dans tout les sens et s'ébouriffa les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à leur position naturelle; à la verticale.

April la rejoint en sautillant ou presque, elle lui prit les mains l'incita a l'imiter. Jeanne,ne sachant que faire, resta de marbre, sans afficher autre expression que l'ébahissement total.

_C'est super hein? Imagine, on va voir Clouuuuud! dit son amie en rougissant.

_Hé Strife, t'ès pilote de chasse, représentante d'une nation, on est des ambassadeurs non officiels! susurra Falken qui s'était glissé derrière elle.

_Ah bon? Tu n'en as pas la tête pourtant! Et il faudrait déjà que tu saches où tu es pour que tu te proclames "d'une autre nation"!

Falken sourit et passa ses mains derrière sa tête en souriant comme une banane.

Les français descendirent de leurs engins, ils avaient déjà retiré leur casque. Ils avaient leur âge à quelques mois près sans doute. Viper paraissait le plus âgé, son regard de saphir étincelait de loin. Ses cheveux brun clair étaient parsemés de mèches plus sombres et partaient de chaque côté de son visage.

_Beau mec. souffla Strife, suffisamment fort pour que ses équipiers l'entendent.

Elle pâlit en voyant Duality, elle ne pouvait pas être humaine non! Même Shinra se disait qu'il devait y avoir quelque chose, ou peut être étai-ce la jalousie pure et simple devant cette jeune fille aux cheveux roux flamboyants, descendant comme du feu liquide en légères ondulations jusqu'à ses reins. Où peut être devant ses yeux, l'un d'une vive couleur bleu électrique, l'autre légèrement plus foncés, comme l'océan pacifique. Lorsqu'elle marchait, on eut l'impression qu'elle volait, qu'elle planait.

_Nan mais mate moi ça! Et ça se prend pour un militaire avec cet air là? Encore une pistonnée j'te l'dis! maugréa Strife alors que son amie riait devant son air vengeur.

Gunslinger et Epica fermaient la marche. Le premier avait un air sombre, accentué par ses cheveux courts noirs et ses yeux bruns, le second avait un air méfiant, semblait quelque peu apeuré, ses yeux marron striés de vert regardaient partout, ses cheveux blonds paraissaient blancs avec le soleil.

_Alors, c'est toi Shinra? demanda Viper avec un air mauvais.

Shinra le regarda d'un sale air, on pouvait sentir les ondes glaciales qui les surplombaient.

_Un problème Viper?

_Appelles moi Gabriel, enchanté! T'y as cru toi, à l'air de démon?

Jeanne sourit et lui serra la main en se présentant également. Duality s'avance jusqu'à elle et se présenta également;

_Je m'appelles Harmony, ravie moi aussi! dit elle en lui faisant la bise. Et là bas c'est Edward et Florian! Ils en tirent des têtes, c'est une belle aventure quand même!

Falken et Skywalker s'approchèrent vicieusement d'Harmony.

_Salut! Moi c'est Alex! dit le premier des deux dragueurs.

_Et moi c'est Jake! continua le second en poussant le premier discrètement.

Ils se battaient pour parler avec Harmony comme le ferait deux gosses en primaire! Jeanne n'en revenait pas, ils ne lui avaient jamais dit leur nom a elle alors qu'ils étaient équipiers, d'accord, cela datait d'aujourd'hui même mais, c'est le strict minimum!

_Bon, tu penses savoir où on est Jeanne? demanda Gabriel à Shinra discrètement.

_Oui, je pense, j'en suis même sûre. Nous sommes passé quasiment dans un autre monde, je sais pas comment mais on est dans Final Fantasy VII!

Gabriel laissa échapper un juron de surprise, il s'en excusa rapidement et partit en direction des pilotes qui les avaient conduits ici.

Ils étaient tous vêtus d'uniformes sombres, rappelant ceux des Russes durant a guerre. Jeanne le suivit et l'interpella à mi-voix:

_Je pense que je pourrais mieux m'en sortir que toi, non?

Gabriel sourit à la jeune fille. Il en avait vu d'autres. Elle par contre était dans tous ses états, elle cherchait sûrement un moyen de se rendre utile…

_Merci de ne pas nous avoir tiré dessus! C'était sympa! lança-t-il amicalement.

Un des soldats s'avança et sans cérémonial annonça froidement;

_D'ou venez-vous? Vos appareils sont inconnus de nos services.

L'esprit de Jeanne fit une liaison importante. La Shinra était une fabrique d'armes, leurs avions n'étaient pourtant pas très perfectionnés. Elle ne su quand même pas quoi dire et garda le silence.

_Nous sommes une unité spéciale. Mon amie serait capable de plus vous en dire concernant ses objectifs, nous travaillons nous aussi pour la Shinra.

Jeanne sursauta rien qu'a l'entente de ce nom, son cœur, déjà que bien éprouvé, battait encore plus fort.

_Bien… Nous, nous sommes une unité furtive de défense. Nous surveillons les frontières avec la région de Wutaï et de Mideel. Comme nous sommes une unité furtive, nous avons exprimé le souhait de ne pas êtres connus et cela même des services de la Shinra.

Les pilotes de la Shinra se mirent à discuter entre eux en chuchotant. Jeanne imaginait déjà devoir se justifier devant tout le monde devant qui elle passerait. Elle allait craquer.

_Hé Jeanne ! Alors, on va où ? demanda April en sautillant jusqu'à elle.

_J'en sais rien, il y a des chances pour qu'on nous pose des tas de questions.

L'un des pilotes se tourna vers Jeanne et lui demanda :

_Avez-vous un lien de parenté avec le Général Sinclair ?

Jeanne réfléchit quelques instants, Sinclair était un nom courant. Peut-être même autant dans le monde de Final Fantasy qui sait…

_Ca dépends, vous n'auriez pas plus d'informations sur lui ? répondit-elle en posant une autre question.

_Elle est arrivée il y a quelques années. Personne ne sait d'où en fait. Je crois bien que son prénom c'est Elizabeth, elle est un peu comme une mère pour tout le monde ici. dit-il en rougissant.

Jeanne faillit tomber à la renverse. Etais-ce sa mère ?

_Elle… Elle devait bien avoir un indicatif, comme nous, c'était quoi ?

_ « Angel », ça la qualifie bien. Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle putaiiiin ! Elle est en vol dans le périmètre, elle est passée pas loin pour vous chercher justement. Vous avez du la voir sur vos radars, enfin avec la tempête rien n'est sûr !

April, sans doute pour changer de sujet, demanda ou elles allaient être conduites.

_Je ne sais pas, le vice-président nous a ordonné de vous amener dans son bureau.

April et Jeanne se regardèrent. Strife du réprimer un cri de joie et Shinra éviter de tomber par terre, tout cela en restant discrètes. Elles demandèrent d'abord d'aller chercher deux ou trous choses dans leur avion pour se rejoindre derrière. Là, elles se serrèrent dans leurs bras en hurlant de joie. April déblatéra ses sempiternels sentiments d'amour envers Cloud et Jeanne se frappait consciencieusement la tête contre la carlingue de son appareil.

* * *

...Commentaire de l'auteur...

Alala, il à été dur a sortir celui-là =)

J'ai commencé a imaginer une fic (la réécriture de NaruFantasy) Mais en y rajoutant du Bleach! Elle a été si importante (40 persos de ffVII, Naruto et ffVII répartis dans trois classes plus leurs profs eux même persos =)) Elle était si importante qu'elle en a occulté es autres =)

Mais bon, sa fait un chapitre de plus =) J'èspère qu'il vous a plus ^_^


	4. Un lien retrouvé

Tout en se tenant la main, a contrecoeur pour Jeanne, les deux jeunes filles réapparurent de derrière leurs f35. Viper vint immédiatement vers elles.

_Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

Shinra réfléchit quelques secondes. D'un côté, il y avait le sentiment de la menace de la prison, d'un autre côté, pas des moindres surtout ; la Shinra, la Mako, Avalanche, les Armes et enfin ; sa mère qui était sûrement dans le périmètre…

_On les suit. Enfin, on n'a pas vraiment le choix, finit la jeune fille. Ceux qui veulent fuir se feront canarder.

Viper souffla. C'était vrai, il n'y avait pas énormément de choix.

_Bon allez on y va ! annonça un des Soldiers.

La petite bande se mit donc en route. Les huit pilotes ; pour les américains ; Shinra, Strife, Viper et Skywalker et pour les français ; Viper Duality, Epica et Gunslinger se dirigeaient avec ou sans appréhension, vers l'inconnu.

_Où on va ? demanda Harmony.

Gabriel chercha à lui répondre, mais il ne sut pas quoi dire.

_On va chez le vice-président de la Shinra. Avec un peu de chance on va finir fusillés. dit sadiquement Jeanne avec un sourire narquois en cadeau.

Harmony pâlit. Elle n'avait pas l'air confiante et se rapprocha un peu de son ami et supérieur, Gabriel.

Epica, enfin, Florian, s'approcha lui aussi de Viper tandis que son ami, Edward, restait avec un air massacrant l'arrière de la file. Il regardait d'un air de tueur Shinra qui avançait d'un pas de conquérant.

Elle avait peur bien évidemment, mais sa mère devait être dans le coin… Elle regardait partout a la fois, elle ne savait pas exactement où elle était, ses souvenirs n'étaient pas très bons. Quand est-ce qu'elle y avait joué pour la dernière fois ? Elle avait a peine dix ans… Donc, dix ans ? Les calculs n'étaient pas son fort mais, au vu de l'environnement, de grandes plaines, un ciel bleu, une agréable température et un air probablement salé, elle devait être en bord de mer, Junon probablement… Midgar aussi était près de a mer, mais il n'y ferait pas aussi beau…

Ils furent guidés dans un immense bâtiment militaire. Devant une fenêtre, Jeanne put voir qu'elle était effectivement a Junon, l'océan brillait de mille feux a la lumière du soleil. La journée n'était pas très avancée, il devait être la même heure que sur Terre.

_Hé Falken ! appela discrètement Shinra. L'est quelle heure ?

Alex lui répondit qu'il n'en savait rien. Le vide dans l'estomac de la jeune fille lui fit immédiatement penser qu'il n'était pas loin de midi. Mais elle ne mangerait sans doute pas pendant longtemps aujourd'hui. Tandis qu'elle continuait sa marche forcée, elle s'efforçait de ne plus y penser, priant pour que cela ne se remarque pas dans un grand moment de silence…

Les Soldiers conduisirent les huit terriens de plus en plus haut dans le bâtiment, les menant jusqu'à une grande salle aux multiples fenêtres donnant toutes sur la mer. Harmony s'extasia bruyamment en sautillant de la beauté de la chose.

__Sale bourge va_. pensa immédiatement Jeanne a sa vue.

_Bon, il va de soit que vous ne pourrez voir le vice-président avec l'unité entière. Qui est le capitaine ? demanda le Soldier, déclanchant le bouton d'alarme de l'unité.

Alex regarda Jeanne avec un air inquiet tandis que les trois membres de l'unité française regardaient Gabriel avec appréhension.

_C'est moi. annonça clairement Jeanne. Je sais que mes équipiers me font entièrement confiance.

_Hem… D'accord, vous autres restez là. ordonna le Soldier.

Jeanne sentit sept ondes glaciales dirigées vers elle. Elle se retourna discrètement et leur fit un clin d'œil. Elle ne savait pas du tout ce qui allait suivre. Elle s'en moquait, elle était plus qu'heureuse, elle ne savait pourquoi. Etais-ce la joie de s'être mis tous ses équipiers à dos ? La joie de pouvoir parler seule avec Rufus Shinra ? Ou alors le dernier éclat de soleil avant la nuit la plus sombre… ?

Le Soldier la fit monter un escalier qui semblait être le dernier et toqua à une porte. Il reçut l'ordre d'entrer en Jeanne sourit diaboliquement, elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi, mais cela pourrait être plus que gênant, mais c'était toujours comme ça, elle avait des réactions très inattendues, parfois inutiles, parfois suicidaires, mais quelles qu'elles soient, elles étaient toujours pour la plupart involontaires.

Une voix calme et grave lui dit d'entrer, elle seule. Laissant le Soldier à la porte, elle entra en se plantant violemment les ongles dans les paumes des mains pour arrêter de sourire bêtement, ce qui ne fit qu'aggraver son cas car la douleur lui arracha un sourire supplémentaire, elle jura pour elle-même avant d'entrer.

_Alors, c'est toi le capitaine de l'unité de surveillance des frontières ? demanda un homme dans le font de la salle.

Il était en contre-jour, Jeanne ne put le détailler précisément mais il n'y avait pas trente-six choix qui s'offraient à elle à part baver à inonder le sol, hurler de joie, ou encore s'enfuir en courant, peut être se jeter par la fenêtre aussi. Elle choisit néanmoins l'option la plus dingue : jouer le jeu, jusqu'au bout.

_Capitaine Jeanne Sinclair à vos ordres monsieur ! fit-elle en se mettant au garde-à-vous.

_Sinclair… Etrange, tu ès de la famille du général ?

Jeanne ne savait quoi répondre, elle n'en état pas sûre. Elle était dans une impasse évidente. Elle n'avait pas tenu longtemps finalement.

_Cela dépends de qui vous parlez. Des Sinclair y'en a tout un bataillon, une erreur est vite arrivée. répondit la jeune fille sans vraiment réfléchir avec un air ennuyé et en haussant les épaules.

Elle avait l'air ennuyé mais ses paroles sonnaient faux. Rufus eut vite fait de le remarquer. Elle ne manquait pas de culot pour se vanter d'être capitaine d'une unité fantôme. Pourtant, elle ressemblait à Elizabeth dans ses manières, son air détaché de tout et ses grands gestes, elle devait sûrement être arrivée dans ce monde par la même manière.

_Cache ton secret le plus longtemps possible, je sais très bien que tu n'est pas de ce monde, ce qu'a dit Elizabeth est donc vrai… prévint le vice-président à la jeune fille qui se figea sur place.

Il savait pour le Repaire de Dragon ? Impossible, personne ne pouvait savoir ! Ce genre de choses était donc déjà arrivé…

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle à dit ? demanda Jeanne de moins en moins sûre pour son avenir.  
_Ce que j'ai dit pour toi s'applique aussi à moi. Pour rien au monde j'en dirait…

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Une véritable tornade entra, tornade que Jeanne eut vite fait d'identifier, bien que ne l'ayant jamais vue. Un casque dans une main, une pile de relevés divers dans l'autre, ses longs cheveux roux lui cachant les yeux, Elizabeth Sinclair menaçait, involontairement il est vrai, mais pas sans intention tout de même, de tomber sur n'importe quoi, ou n'importe qui.

_L'ordre de cessez-le-feu a été donné, mais par qui et quand, je l'ignore, un Repaire de Dragon a été détecté, il est possible que… C'est qui ça ? fit Elizabeth en entrant stoppant la cadence.

Un long blanc suivi l'arrêt d'Elizabeth. Son regard passa de Rufus à Jeanne au moins trois fois.

_Je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus chaleureux. commenta Rufus, rompant le silence qui c'était paisiblement installé.

_Maman…? demanda Jeanne, le regard rivé sur le pilote devant elle.

Elle était belle, vraiment, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour la qualifier, elle portait un uniforme étrange, il n'était pas bleu marine comme celui de sa fille mais noir, ses cheveux flamboyants étaient lâchés, la jeune fille se rappelait qu'elle n'aimait pas les attacher. Son regard se voila, Jeanne crut un instant qu'elle allait pleurer.

_C'est ta sœur ? demanda Elizabeth à Rufus qui soupira d'exaspération. Elle te ressemble vraiment!

_Tu me reconnais pas ? demanda la jeune fille dont les larmes coulaient maintenant abondamment. Maman c'est moi!

Elizabeth lâcha ses dossiers qui tombèrent au sol en s'étalant un maximum.

_Pas de ça dans mon bureau! prévint Rufus qui avait compris que les deux pilotes allaient se serrer dans leur bras dans un câlin magistral. Alors, "l'unité de surveillance des frontières" à deux capitaines. Pas mal, mais, a supposer que cette chose existe vraiment, qui la dirige vraiment ?

_Ah, toi aussi tu as eu cette idée ?

_Bah, c'était la seule!

_Tu tiens de moi c'est sûr!

* * *

...Commentaires de l'auteur...

Telle la brillante ¨Pologne aprèqs l'invasion allemande, je tiends et survit pour renaître de mes cendres!!! (VIVE LA POLOGNE!!!!) Ok, je me calme...

Je tiends la fin, ces chapitres ne seront pas plaisants mais, je reprends à peine, je viens à peine de piger le truc là ^_^

Merci encore à Nighhawk-59 pour la beta-lecture ~


End file.
